


Queues

by kangeiko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having heard of Voldemort's demise, Lucius - instead of rallying the troops - makes his excuses and leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queues

In queues they died, the children,  
one by one,  
as if awaiting a reward.  
In queues they died,  
devoid of artifice  
in death. No one  
mourned their sacrifice.

Far off, the tic-toc of the clock  
droned on endlessly;  
it smiled each time a child bled  
it spoke of 'goodness' and fire  
as it bleached the bones of the dead.

In queues they died, the children,  
our dream of a new world,  
falling one by one -  
and I heard a hollow,  
muffled, frightening sound  
each cursed time  
a head hit the ground.

I trained them well,  
I know that. I did all I could  
to help them live.  
But now, they are all dead  
and I have nothing left to give.

In queues they died, my bright children,  
pitied by none  
and understanding nothing.  
I mourned them all,  
my brave children, pure and true.  
Now, I'm moving on...  
Wouldn't you?

*

fin


End file.
